Emerald Rose
by Marie Midnight
Summary: When his family Maurice and Belle go missing Louie sets out to find them. He discovers them at the mercy of a Beast, for their lives he gives up his own. Now thrown into a world of slavery, what does the Beast want with him? Slash/Yaoi, mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Emerald Rose

**Author:** Midnight Pleasure

**Rating: **NC-17+ or R-18+ **/** MA-18+ FanFiction

**Pairing:** OC Louie/the Beast

**Genre**: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warning:** This story contains adult/mature content. Slash/Yaoi: male homosexual relationships. Sexual situations and intercourse. Attempted Rape. Abuse.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the story by Disney, Beauty and the Beast. I make no profit from writing this story.

**Summary: **The magnificent movie from Disney Beauty and the Beast retold adding in a new forbidden romance. Louie and his sister Belle live in quite village in old time France. When his father and sister go missing Louie sets out to find them. He discovers them at the mercy of a cursed prince in the form of a Beast, for their lives he gives up his own. Now thrown into a world of slavery will either of them be able to see past each other's appearance and see who they truly are.

**Author's Note:** Louie is 18 years old. Belle and the Beast are 21. Just to let you know Louie is not a child. This is only a short chapter to get the story started.

_**I re-wrote this chapter again as I felt it didn't do Louie any justice. So here is the new chapter.**_

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind._

_One winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within._

_When he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there._

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The spell hiding himself as well, people would never remember him or believe in his existence. This spell was only broken once a person gazed upon him._

_The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?_

* * *

The thunderous rhythmic tread of a horse's pace rang out over sleepy morning valley. There was courage in its fast and impatient stride as he raced across the country side bounding over logs and gullies, his master egging him on with hisses in his ear. They rode together as one; a bond not many could describe. Louie and his horse Snow playing in the morning sunshine. Louie gave a whoop of joy was they cleared another gully landing with a hard thud on the muddy morning soil. This was what Louie lived for, to ride. He gave Snow a quick pat on the neck as he listened to the horse rapid deep breathing. Sitting up he smiled as the wind played with his slightly curled blond hair. Emerald green eyes closing taking in the sensations, trusting Snow to lead the way.

Snow was everything to him, like another part of him. Show had been given to Louie when he was only just a foal. He was a small and weedy beast, something like a race horse undersize, but his spirit was what made him prized by Louie. He had never met a horse like Snow and he doubted he ever would again. Snow lead the way running at an even stride as his master let go of his mane and flung out his arms. Louie dreamt he was flying over the fields, the air rushing passed him. When Louie rode he felt a jolt of freedom. All the world's troubles seemed to get caught on the wind and blown away. They came to the end of the field and Snow gave a loud nay pulling Louie from his dreaming. He grabbed onto Snow's mane and dug his thighs into the horse's soft belly. Bracing himself, they jumped over another log. Louie reached down patting Snow and started to lead the horse once again. It was time to get back to the village his sister would be waiting.

* * *

Belle made her way out of the book shop a smile her lips. "Thank you very much" she said running out into the street. Belle made her way over to the village fountain, sitting down on the side she began read through her new book. A rush of joy and adventure ran through Belle as she gazed upon the prints that meant so much to her. With this book she could enter worlds, experience different emotions and always have a happy ending.

A flock of geese soared over the village gabbing amongst themselves as they flow south for the winter. They were disrupted by a loud gunshot sending them all into a panicked flight. One of the geese was not so lucky to escape the hunters shot and fell to the ground, one less soul to make it to the summer grounds.

A midget of a man with black hair and a piggy nose trotted over to the goose and picked it up. "Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" he yelled excitedly, running back over to a tall muscular man with black hair and a devilish smile.

"I know!" he said looking down at his kill sizing it up.

"Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter!"said the small man gazing up at Gaston in admiration. To Lefou, Gaston was everything he wished he could be.

"It's true, Lefou and not only women." he said with a smirk as Belle caught his eye. Gaston had been watching her for some time now and had tried to strike a conversation with her. But Belle always seemed not there, like her head was in the clouds. Really it didn't matter to Gaston anyway. It wasn't her mind he was interested in.

"What do you mean?" Lefou asked tilting his head to the side in confusion wondering what Gaston meant by not just women. Lefou looked over at Belle.

"You see," he said with a dark smile, as he watched Belle get up and walk off. Belle juggling her way through the crowd as she kept her head down, still reading her book, lost in her own world. "I have a plan to kill two birds with one stone."

"Wow! That's amazing! What an amazing shot it'll be!" said Lefou looking up at the geese, holding a hand over his eyes to keep the glare of the sun out off them. Gaston growled a little and hit Lefou on the back of the head. Really, he didn't know why he hung around with dimwits.

"It was a metaphor, you idiot. I'm going to marry Belle." Gaston declared smugly "After, I'll have control of the farm and the two most beautiful people in the town."

"Two?" said Lefou, rubbing the back of his head, eyes watering a bit from the pain. Realization hit him and he gasped, "You mean Louie as well?" he gave a laugh thinking about the boy "He won't be easy to get. The whole family is stubborn, but he's the worst."

"Are you saying I can't do it?" said Gaston, grabbing Lefou by the collar of his shirt and lifting him up.

"No...no!" Lefou gasped, grabbing hold of Gaston's strong arm. "I'm just wondering, how you would persuade him to bed?" Gaston dropped Lefou, looking away as he landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Once I marry Belle I'll be able to take control of the farm... well, I will once that senile old man is dead. But that won't be a problem. Once I have control of the farm, I'll be able to control Louie. To Louie the farm is his legacy, his life. If it was to be sold along with his 'precious little horsey', he would be devastated. It would be a fair trade, really. He would just need to keep me happy and I'll keep him happy." Gaston straightened his back and looked down at Lefou with a dark gleam in his eyes. They shined with lust as if he could see Louie already under him, pleading.

Lefou was still looking up at Gaston confused. Gaston frowned at him wondering if his little friend's brain had stopped all together. The frown from Gaston shook Lefou out of his thoughts.

"Awwww!" he cried with a smile "Wonderful!"

Gaston frowned, bored with his friend already, and he began to follow Belle through the crowd. There was now a sea of people and Gaston was having trouble catching up with her.

Belle reached the edge of the town and looked up at the lane way watching out for her brother. She was about to go back to reading when Gaston came up behind her.

"Hello, Belle." Gaston said coming up behind Belle, looking over her shoulder. Belle shivered then turned to look up at him. Brushing a strand of brown hair from her face she greeted him.

"Bonjour Gaston." Quickly she lowered her book trying to keep it away from Gaston. He had been making a habit of taking her books whenever they talked. Gaston was too quick this time, snatching it from her hands.

"Gaston, may I have my book, please?" she said annoyed, not bothering to try and reach for it. The man towered over her. Belle had no hope of getting it back by force.

"How can you read this? There are no pictures!" said Gaston holding the book up over his head skimming through the pages.

"Well, some people use their imagination." said Belle crossing her arms, a small smirk of her lips.

"Belle, it's about time you got your head out of those books-" he said tossing the book over his shoulder. It landed in the mud as he continued, "-and pay attention to more important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it."

Belle sighed moving around Gaston picking up her book and brushing the mud off the cover.

"It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking." He said with a disgusted look on his face, disturbed by the thought of a woman doing anything more than servicing him.

"Gaston, you are positively primeval." Belle said with a frown turning to face him.

Gaston gave a wide smile and put a muscular arm around her shoulders. Pinning Belle to him, said "Why thank you, Belle. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies."

"Maybe some other time." She said quickly sliding her small body out of his grip and taking a step back. Gaston grabbed her hand halting her escape.

"Please, Gaston. I can't. I have to get home and help my father" exclaimed Belle trying to pull away from him.

"Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get!" said Lefou coming up beside Gaston. They both broke into a booming laugh that got the attention of many outside the tavern, soon others joined in.

"Don't you talk about my father that way!" Belle yelled angrily, pulling her hand away for Gaston.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" said Gaston changing sides quickly, hitting Lefou in the head.

"My father's not crazy! He's a genius!" she yelled glaring at Lefou.

"I'm sorry about him. Here, don't be sad, let me make you feel better" smirked Gaston grabbing Belle. Closing his eyes Gaston leaned in take Belle into a toe curling kiss.

Gaston's lips met Belle's and he sighed opening his mouth to the feeling of... fur! Gaston opened his eyes and jumped back swiftly, as he realised a horse's head was in front of him. The horse's large brown eyes seemed to glare at him as Gaston gazed at it in alarm. Gaston looked around it and found Belle on the other side grinning up at the person on the horse. Realization hit, Gaston had just kissed the horses cheek. The horse must have slipped its head between him and Belle. He began to spit and cough as he looked away. The people outside the tavern laughed but with one deadly glare from Gaston and they shut up quickly.

"Who the hell...?" he yelled at the person on the horse, he was going to rip them off that damn thing and beat them into the dirt. But as he looked up at the person, all his angry faded. Gaston gazed at the young boy riding bare back on his horse. Greedily Gaston let his eyes fall to Louie's thighs that clang to the horse's sides in such an innocent but seductive way. The boy could only be described a beautiful, with his slender but muscular body, soft round face and sweet pink lips that Gaston longed to taste. He had a rider's body, strong sleek legs with a soft curved bottom. Louie was everything Gaston wish for and more.

When Gaston was able to rip his eyes away from the boy's body he met with Louie's angry gaze. Stunning emerald green eyes glared down at Gaston with such fire, making him long to claim the boy here and now. Just rip him down from the horse and carry him away.

"How dare you?" said Louie snapping Gaston of his fantasy. Gaston smirked up at him. Louie was well known for his for his temper, well for his temper when he was around Gaston.

"Louie, how wonderful to see you this fine morning." said Gaston with a warm smile.

Louie reached out his hand for his older sister, helping her mount Snow. Snow shifted a little getting used to the new weight on his back. "Don't play innocent Gaston." growled Louie, looking down at the man in disgust. He could see right through the games he played with women. Gaston thought he could take whatever he wanted and the way he had been watching his sister lately, really Gaston was getting on Louie's nerves. "Don't you dare try that again!"

Gaston just smirked up at him and walked closer to the horse. Snow gave a loud nay and hit his hoof on the ground, a warning for the human not to come closer. But Gaston just ignored it, looking up at the young beauty astride the horse. Louie frowned when Gaston didn't reply back to him, unsure of what to think of the change in Gaston's behaviour. Suddenly Gaston was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes, Louie didn't understand. Louie was about to say something, but he's thought's were cut short as he give a small gasp. Gaston had quickly reached up and placed a large hand on he's thigh. Louie looked down at the hand rubbing his leg. Gaston leaned in and whispered to Louie "Would you rather I try it with you instead?"

Louie's body froze in shock he soft lips parted wanting to, but not knowing how to, respond. Shimmering green eyes looked down at Gaston making him smile at Louie's cute expression. Just what was Gaston implying, Louie wondered. As Louie hesitated, unsure what to do, Gaston took the opportunity to slowly run his hand up Louie's thigh. Louie looked into Gaston's dark hungry eyes and shivered.

Suddenly a large book swan out from behind Louie and slammed into Gaston's hand. Gaston pulled his hand away with a cry looking up at Belle's angry gaze.

"Keep your hands off my brother" she hissed, disgusted by what Gaston had just tried to say to her younger brother.

"Come on Louie lets go home" Louie shook himself brushing off his leg. He's fiery spirit came back to him, eyes blazing as he took in the insult. Gaston had treated him like a girl in front of the whole town, his cheeks reddened as he looked Gaston in the eye.

"Stay away from my family and my sister" he growled, "And don't you dare touch me again" he said in a lower hiss. He griped Snow's mane and the two siblings rode out of the town.

* * *

As Snow came to a stop outside their house a loud explosion reached their ears. Snow moved back crying out in fright. Belle yelled out as the horse lent back on it two hind legs. Louie pulled a tighter hold on Snow's mane and yelled at him to be still. Snow stopped, breathing heavily as Louie patted his neck and whispered soothing words into his ear.

They looked up to find black smoke leaking from the basement doors. Their hearts leaped as they realized their father was inside. Louie and Belle quickly jumped from the horse and ran to the basement doors. Louie grabbed the doors and ripped them open. He entered first, looking around for danger before offering his hand for Belle to take, helping her down the steps.

"Papa?" Belle called out as they waved the smoke away from their faces.

"How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit!" came a cry from inside the smoky haze. Their father, Maurice emerged from the smoke bits of cogs and wires stuck in his gray hair. Louie gave a small smile of relief and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Belle ran over to Maurice fussing over him like a mother hen.

"Are you all right, Papa?" she asked looking him over.

"I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!" said their father. Maurice kicked the machine, regretting the move quickly as his cried out and held his toe. Louie smirked shaking his head at his father. He moved closer looking over the machine to see the degree of the damage.

"You always say that." He looked over his shoulder at his father a mischievous grin on his face when he saw nothing was damaged too badly.

His father frowned and grumbled to himself. "I mean it this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!"

"Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." said Belle in a matter of fact way, smiling back at Louie then at her father, her hands on her hips.

"Hmmmph!" said Maurice folding his arms and looking back at the machine.

"...and become a world famous inventor!" Louie added in coming to stand next to his sister.

"You really believe that?" said Maurice looking over at them lowering his arms.

"We always have." said Belle with a warm smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time." He said excitedly, eyes shining happily as he pulled himself under the machine once again.

Smiling, Louie made his away to the door and looked back. "I have to go cool off Snow. Try not to blow yourself up again father." he said with a grin and left just before a hammer hit the spot he had been standing in.

Maurice mumbled a quick goodbye while muttering something about cheekiness. "Hand me that dog-legged clencher there... "he asked Belle. She handed him his tool and watched him work making sure he didn't blow himself up again. "So, did you have a good time in town today?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I got a new book. Papa, do you think I'm odd?" she said, leaning against the work bench.

"My daughter, odd?" said Maurice in disbelief as he pulled himself out from under the machine wearing large goggles that magnified his eyes making him look like an old owl. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just... I'm not sure I fit in here." she said looking out the window.

Maurice stood up and looked at his daughter "Everyone feels like that sometimes dear. Everyone is different in their own special way. Even the people that seem to fit in have those feelings. You would be surprised by how many people feel lost in who they are." He moved forward and took her hand "It's all about finding what you're happy with my dear. The rest of the world be damned."

Belle smiled and quickly gave him a hug "Thank you Papa, but it's not as easy to do then it is to say" she said with a sigh and added with a laugh, "And to take you seriously with those glasses."

Maurice laughed taking off the glasses and said "Oh, believe me I know!" Taking a step back he looked at his machine.

"Well now let's see if this old thing will work." He began to stoke the fire heating up the boiler. The machine came to life slowly. Maurice and Belle quickly took a step back from it and watched. The machine began to chop the wood easily, stacked it up in a neat pile by the wall.

"It works!" said Belle happily looking down at her father.

"It does...!" said Maurice in surprise "It does!"

"You did it! You really did it!" said Belle hugging her father.

"Hitch up Phillipe, girl. I'm off to the fair!" he said happy turning away from the machine and running out the door to tell Louie.

That afternoon Louie and Belle stood next to each other as they said farewell to their father. "Goodbye Papa, good luck" called Belle.

"Goodbye father" called Louie with a smile. "Don't take any short cuts, remember what happened last time"

"I wasn't lost, I just got turned around." He grumbled to himself. "Good bye! Louie take care of Belle and the farm while I'm gone!" he yelled as he rode off into the forest.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. ^_^ **

**I would like to thank Hannah for being my Beta for this chapter. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

First off I would love to say **thank you** to everyone who has re-viewed my first chapter. It has encouraged me to work hard on this story. I would also like so send out an apology for taking too long to up-date. I'm sorry everyone who has been waiting. So now I will be putting up an extra long chapter. I was going to cut this in half. But this is my way of saying sorry. Hope you enjoy your gift. Let me know what you think and have fun.

* * *

The journey took Maurice into the night. As the moon began to rise Maurice looked down at his map with a frown "We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute" he said as he pulled at the reins of the horse, coming to a halt in front of a large wooden sign pointing out the two new roads. One arrow named Anaheim pointed down a clear moon lit road. The second arrow named Valencia pointed to a dark over grown road the complete opposite to its brother. Looking down at his map Maurice made up his mind. Valencia would get them there quicker. "Let's go this way" he said steering the horse Phillipe towards the sinister road.

The horse was reluctant, all of his instincts screaming to take the moonlit road. Phillipe tugged his head toward the clear road but Maurice gave him a quick kick gliding him on "Come on, Phillipe! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!" he said. Phillipe moved forward slowly into the dark depths of the forest.

Phillipe and Maurice slowly made their way through the forest. After half an hour of travel Maurice again looked down at his map. "This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Phillipe? We'd better turn around...and..." Maurice was cut shot as Phillipe reared a little spooked as a wolf howl range out over the forest "whoa...whoa boy."

As Phillipe reared back he bumped the wagon into a nearby tree. Bats sleeping in the tree startled awake, quickly taking to the sky seeking its safety. "Oh, oh! Look out" yelled Maurice.

The bats flow past Phillipe, which was more than the poor old horse could take. He began to blot through the forest nearly avoiding trees as he blindly ran for safely with poor Maurice hanging on for dear life.

Maurice finally managed to look up over the horse head, his eyes opened wide in panic as he saw the edge of a cliff emerging from the trees. He pulled on the reins with all is strength, finally alerting the horse of the danger. Phillipe cried out as he stopped just a few centimetres away from the cliff edge.

"Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good, that's-back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady." He yelled as Phillipe slowly began to move back.

Maurice gave a sigh of relief as they safely moved away from the cliff. The relief was short lived as another chilling howl range out from the forest. Phillipe cried out and bucked up in fright, throwing Maurice to the ground.

"Phillipe!" Maurice cried out as he looked up to find the horse bolting away from him to lost in panic to realise its master had fallen. Slowly he stood up and looked around. Glistening yellow eyes shone from the darkness of the forest. "O no" he whispered a howl filled the air as the wolf alerted the pack it had found a kill.

Maurice, fast as he could muster with his short legs ran, hearing the wolf bounding after him. He knew it would not be long until the wolf caught up with him. Maurice could hear the pack of wolves' joining the hunt. In blind panic he stumbled falling down a little hill. Maurice got to his feet and looked up to see the wolves looking down at him ready to pounce. Quickly he looked for an escape, to Maurice's amazement he found a large ion gate concealing an old castle off to his lift. He didn't waste any time scrambling inside, slamming it shut on the wolves as they snarled and snapped at him through the bars.

Taking stumbling steps back as the realisation of how close he had come to death Maurice fell over, his hat falling from his head. Maurice watched the wolves until they gave up on him and moved off to find dinner elsewhere. Sighing he looked up at the sky as it began to rain, quickly he run towards the dark castle.

Banging on the door Maurice looked around him taking in the dark grounds of the castle. It was un-kept as if no one had lived here for years. When he got no answer Maurice tried the handle and was surprised to find the door unlocked. Maybe the place was abandoned, he thought. Maurice didn't mind either way, as long as he got out of this rain and into someplace warm.

Shivering he entered the main hall of the seemed to be dead castle. "Hello?" he said taking cautious steps, eyes wide as he took in the gothic makeup of the place. It could have been Draculas castle the way it was decorated. The whole feel of the place sent shivers down Maurice's spine and he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

Truth be told he was being watched. Lumiere and Cogsworth two of the servants that had been cursed along with their master sat on the entrance table watching the strange visitor. When the prince had been cursed all his servants had been to, they were transformed into the items they had been in charge of in the castle. Lumiere was in charge of the entertainment and candle light, setting to mood for any festive occasion. So when the curse hit he was transformed into to a candle holder. Cogsworth had the roll of keeping the prince on time for all his formal events there for he was transformed into a clock. But all in all they still lived to serve their master and help him find the one on to break the spell.

"Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods." Whisper Lumiere.

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away." said Cogsworth furiously. But he could already see what is friend was thinking. Lumiere wished to help the man and let him stay for just the night. It wasn't that Cogsworth didn't want to help the old man too but he was realistic and knew what his master would do to the human if he was to found him here.

"Is someone there?" said Maurice turning around shapely hearing someone whisper.

"Not a word, Lumiere. Not one word!" hissed Cogsworth.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night."

Lumiere looked over at Cogsworth give him a sad puppy dog look. "Oh Cogsworth, have a heart." He said in a think French accent a little louder than before.

"Shush!" hissed Cogsworth covering Lumiere's mouth with his steel hand. Lumiere rolled his eyes and brought up one of his candle lit hands burning his friend to make him let go. "OUCH!"

"Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here." he said happily once his mouth was free.

"Who said that?" said Maurice picking up Lumiere using him to see better in the dark hall hoping to find the person who addressed him.

"Over here" said Lumiere tapping the old man on the shoulder.

Maurice cried out and dropped the enchanted candle stick and stepped back wide eyed. "Incredible!" he whispered as he looked down at Lumiere getting up from where he had fallen.

"Well, now you've done it, Lumiere. Splendid, just peachy...!" Cogsworth was cut short as he was lifted up by Maurice and turned upside down. Maurice was an inventor after all and was fascinated. He had to find out how these things worked.

"How is this accomplished?" he asked himself as he opened up the front of Cogsworth glass case.

"Sir, close that at once. Do you mind!" said Cogsworth slamming it shut of Maurice's finger. Maurice placed he back on the table.

"I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never seen a clock that...aah...i mean..." Maurice couldn't hold back a sneezed then.

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. Come, warm yourself by the fire." said Lumiere starting to lead the old man away from the cold entrance all.

"Thank you."

"No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds him here" said Cogsworth following after them quickly.

From the top of the staircase leading to the second floor opposite the main doors a dark bear size shadow watched them enter one of the side doors leading to a sitting room. It gave a deadly snarl and moved quickly back into the deep shadows, out of sight, following the old man.

"I demand that you stop...right...there!" said Cogsworth trying to get in front of the old man but slipping on the edge of the steps and falling down them. Looking up for where he fell Cogsworth gave a long sigh.

"Oh no, not the master's chair! I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!" he said in disbelief.

Lumiere led Maurice over to a grand blood red chair in front of the fire and beckoned for him to sit, which Maurice did gratefully. A red fluffy footstool came bounding over to him yelping happily almost like a dog. It snuggled up under Maurice's feet. "Well, hello there, boy." he said with a smile.

"All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here and..." Cogsworth was cut shot as a tea tray of wheels run straight over the top of him knocking him to the ground once again.

"How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time." said Mrs Potts who was in fact the tea pot herself. She had been the tea server in the castle. With a shy nod from Maurice she quickly filled up a cut for him and he took it appreciatively.

"No! No tea, no tea!" said Cogsworth still trying to get control of the situation. His master would not but oblivious to the intruder for very much longer. Maurice took a sip of the tea ignoring Cogsworth because everyone seemed to be. He sighed as he felt the warmth of the tea fill him.

"Ha ha! His moustache tickles, momma!" came a child's voice from the cup. His name was Chip and was Mrs. Potts son and was the tea cup. Maurice lifted the cup and smiled down at it a little shocked.

"Oh! Hello!..." he said but was cut off as the entrance door was slammed open making them all jump. A chilling wind swept through the room sending shivers down their backs. Their master was here. A strong gust of wind extinguished Lumiere's flames as well as the fireplaces plunging the room into darkness. Cogsworth dived for cover under the rug. Mrs Potts began to tremble. Chip jumped back onto the tea cart, taking refuge from behind his mother.

"Uh oh!" whispered Chip.

Their master entered the room slowly on all fours, his movements much like a wolf stalking it's pray. The size of a male grizzly bear, he looked like a cross between a wolf and bear. His hands and feet though still held the shape of a humans save for the razor sharp claws. Two dark twisted horns extended from his forehead. Eyes a deep hazel brown swept over the room taking in his servants.

"There's a stranger here." he snarled voice drenched in loathing.

Lumiere moved forward after re-lighting his candles. "Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet..."

He was stopped as The Beast gave a thunderous roar making the room shake a little and extinguishing Lumiere's flames once again. Cogsworth pulled himself out from under his rug "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!" Again The Beast gave another roar drowning out what Cogsworth had to say. It was clear he wanted them to be silent. They watched on helpless to do anything for the old man as their master closed in on him. They prayed their master would just throw him out into the rain. But that was the best case scenario and was unlikely to happen.

Maurice terrified slowly pushed himself to move. Looking around over his left shoulder he found no one there. A jolt of fear shook through him as he wondered where the thing was that had sounded like a beast he had never heard before. It was a demon! He turned around to look over his right shoulder and come face to face with sharp white teeth, the demon growling down at him.

"Who are you! What are you doing here?" it said snarling.

Maurice jumped off the chair and took slow steps back his hands held up as he moved away from the advancing demon. "I was lost in the woods and..."

"You are not welcome here!" bellowed the demon.

"I'm sorry" he said staring at the demon unsure if it was wise to run now. He had never seen a creature like this.

"What are you staring at?" growled The Beast raising himself up on two legs his large hands clenched into fists.

"Noth-noth-nothing!" said Maurice looked up wide eyed as the demon grow bigger as it stood up. Quickly Maurice turned and tried to run for the door. But the demon moved much quicker then any human and blocked his path snarling down at him.

"So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?"

"Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay." He said holding up his arms to try to protect himself.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" roared The Beast grabbing Maurice by the throat with his large hand and taking him from the room. The servants winced, tears filling their eyes as they listened to Maurice's plea for help. They stood unable to do anything for him as their master dragged him away.

* * *

The following day found Louie and Snow riding down the old lane leading up to Lord Clearwater's manor. The mist of the morning dew swirling around Snow's feet as the sun peeked over the nearby mountains. Louie looked up at the peeking sun and wondered about his father. He would be at the inventors fair now. Louie wished he could be there with his father just to witness his excitement. Even if he didn't win Louie knew his father would have just as much joy looking around at other inventions. But alas as much as Louie wished he could have gone with his father he had work to do here.

Louie looked up at the large manor as he cleared another bend in the lane. Lord Clearwater was the land holder of most of the farms in the valley. He was also a big fan of racing horses. Lord Clearwater employed over twenty people one of them being Louie. He was a fair man with a pure heart, but he was also a gambling man. Louie was an apprentice to Aramis one of Lord Clearwater best horse whispers. There was no better man about that knew how to break in a horse like Aramis did. He worked with the horse and the horse worked with him back. He was an artist in Louie's eyes. Louie found himself lucky to be working with the man, he rarely took on apprentices. But the day Aramis had taken him on he had said he could see in Louie a potential to be great.

Louie and Snow past the holding pens in a slow trot. Louie looked inside and a smile lit up on his face, they would be training the new mare Lord had bought. Louie had been a little shocked to find out the price of the mare but once finding out she was the foal of one the best racing horses in the land it was quite understandable. Louie had been dreaming of breaking her in, she would be an amazing racing horse. Louie could tell not just by the way she moved and held herself but also by her spirit. Louie dismounted Snow and led him to the stables. After Snow was settled in, Louie left to watch Aramis work his magic.

Many of the works in the manor had come down as well to watch. Even Lord Clearwater and his wife were present. Louie looked over at Lady Clearwater. She was wearing a sky blue dress that brought out her eyes. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun. She usually liked to come down to the stables to watch them work. She was in her thirties but she looked more like twenty five. Louie liked to watch her when she came down. She had an elegance and beauty about her that Louie was attracted too. She looked over at him and their eyes met for the first time. Louie quickly looked away blushing. He looked back at the mare.

The training went on for an hour Aramis working the mare slowly easing her into having the saddle on her back. Finally Aramis was able to mount her. She kicked her hoofs a little but for the most past took to the saddle with ease. Everyone began to clap and whoop for Aramis then slowly they got back to work. Aramis dismounted and gave her a pat whispering something in her ear. He glanced over at Louie who was grinning over at him. Aramis gave a wink back at him then led the mare over to Lord Clearwater to inspect.

Louie watched them happy over how quickly Aramis had eased the mare into her first steps of becoming a great race horse. Louie was leaning against the wooden fence running it all over in his head when he felt someone come and stand next him. He looked up to find Lady Clearwater next to him. She didn't look at him for awhile so Louie remand silent as they watched the mare. Louie took in a deep breath in the scent of her perfume filled him and made him give a small sigh.

"I have seen you looking at me" she said to him without looking at him.

Louie gave a small jump at her words a feeling of embarrassment and shame ran through him. He looked down at the dirt and whispered "Sorry my Lady"

"Do not be sorry, I have been watching you myself but I have been a lot more skilled in concealing it" she said with a smirk still watching her husband talking to Aramis.

Louie's heart leaped a little as he looked up at her sly expression "You have, my Lady?"

"Why do you watch me Louie? Is it because I'm your Lords wife or that you find me beautiful" she asked softly. Louie shifted a little and looked back over at his Lord. He swallowed hard unsure if he should answer with the truth.

"You can tell me Louie, I will not tell my husband." She said looking down at him her blue eyes blazing with mischief "It will be our little secret"

Louie gazed in them deep blue eyes that seemed to show him so much warmth. "I think you're the most beautiful woman I have every met" he whispered softly.

Lady Clearwater smiled down at him and placed a hand on his hiding it behind the fence so her husband wouldn't see. "Your very sweet Louie" she said leaning closer to him and whispering into Louie's ear "Maybe you could take me out for a ride around the country side. I would being a picnic and we would lay by the river, away from prying eyes"

Louie blushed looking down at her hand and quickly glanced over at Lord Clearwater "My Lady, your husband."

"Do not worry about him. I won't tell him, that is, if you don't break my heart" she finished with a sad smile rubbing her hand up his arm playfully.

Louie looked up at her a small frown reaching his face. What did she mean by that, he wondered.

"I will see you again soon Louie. Thank you so much for your kind words" she said now giving him a charming smile putting his worrying thoughts to rest. She didn't mean anything wicked by that, she was too kind.

"You're welcome my Lady" said Louie in a whisper still a little shocked about what had just happened. Lady Clearwater walked off to stand next to her husband. Louie watched them leave unsure about what to think of their conversation. He now knew Lady Clearwater had the same interest in him as he had with her but still he didn't want to hurt Lord Clearwater. No, he thought, she is married these thoughts are wrong...

"Hey son did you like the show, you had better have been taking notes" said Aramis coming up to Louie and shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes that was amazing Aramis!" said Louie happy forgetting about his worries.

"Well get over here and help me finish off. She still needs to go for a few laps around the yard." ordered Aramis with a smile.

Louie gave a big smile and quickly jumped over the fence and entered the yard.

They rode around for a while Louie enjoying his time with the mare, Aramis barking out tips for Louie to follow as he watched on. It came to lunch and Louie dismounted and went to stand by Aramis. "You know you would probably make a good jockey." said Aramis "Ever thought about it?"

"Not really" said Louie walking out of the gate.

"Well make sure you do. I have seen how fast you can get Snow going at times."

"Yer but Snow a natural, his bred from the mountains his born to endure anything" said Louie with a smile thinking about Snow. Louie broke off from the group making their way to the kitchens for lunch.

"Where you off to?" said Aramis lifting an eyebrow "You'll miss out if you don't come now"

"I'm meeting up with Belle for lunch." called Louie over his shoulder "fathers gone for the week so I'm going to be spending my lunches with her."

"Very well. Say hello to Belle for me would you" said Aramis with a smile as he watched Louie mount Snow and ride out of the stables.

"Will do. Belle loves it when she knows you think of her" said Louie with a smirk looking down at Aramis.

"Really?" said Aramis his voice a little less ruff then his usually hard tone.

"O yer, you should really come around sometime and see her" said Louie with a smile.

Aramis looked away a little blush reaching his whiskerier cheeks. "I have a lot to do, what with the mare and the up and coming race." he said in a hurried tone.

Louie just smirked "Very well then." With that he kicked Snow into action and quickly rode to meet Belle.

Aramis smiled to himself and rubbed his brow and looked out over the field. Maybe he should go see Belle.

* * *

Louie pulled Snow into an abrupt halt at the sight of a band and most of the village hanging around outside his house. He gave Snow a quick kick and raced over to them fearing something horrible had happened. Dismounting Snow without waiting for him to stop Louie run towards the house. The group of people moved out of his way but one hand reached out and grabbed him. Louie turned around quickly to look at the person and found he had to look down. It was Lefou the guy who followed Gaston around like a lot puppy. "What's happening here?" asked Louie quickly then looking back at the house.

"It's not any of your concern Louie, this moment is for Belle and Gaston only" he said looking up at the house "So just stay out of it."

"What do you mean" asked Louie angrily "Gaston's inside our house, alone with my sister!"

"Don't get you knickers in a not. It's ok, this is a good day for today is the day Gaston has decided to marry Belle!" he said happily. From behind Lefou girls from the tavern were weeping.

"What!" said Louie looking panicked and extremely angry.

Louie pull his arm free from Lefou's grip and ran to the house as Lefou called out from behind him "She has probably said yes by now anyway!"

* * *

"What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?" said Belle as she moves out of his way. "You don't even know me?"

Gaston just smirked and sat himself down on to one of the kitchen chairs lifting his feet up to rock back in the chair. His musclier arms propped behind his head. "I know plenty about your dreams, it's ever women's dream. Here, picture this. My latest kill roasting on the fire. As my little wife massages my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. Well have six or seven."

"Dogs?" asked Belle frowning.

"No, Belle! Strapping boys, like me!"

"Imagine that" said Belle rolling her eyes and taking another glace at the door. Louie would be home soon for lunch. She prayed it would be soon. She had known Gaston was interested in her but not to this extent. Gaston was not someone you wanted to anger, but there was no possible way she would marry him. He was a chauvinistic pig who thought every woman just wanted to pop out babies.

"And do you know who that wife will be?" said Gaston standing up slowly his movements very like a predator hunting his pray. Belle shivered in his gaze and started to consider running for it.

"Let me think" she said trying to stay relaxed but could feel the shivers of fear enter her stomach as she slowly eased to the front door. Gaston follow slowly his smirk winding as he watched her wither before him.

"You Belle"

"Gaston, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say." She said breathlessly. She reached out for the sliver door knob but jumped as it opened on its own.

Louie stepped inside coming up next to his sister. Seeing the fear and now relief in his sisters eyes made his temper rise. How dare he try to pressure a woman into something she didn't want to do. Gaston smirked back at Louie's angry green eyes. Another challenge.

"Get the hell out of my house Gaston!" yelled Louie taking another step forward in front of his sister. His fists clenched as he looked up at Gaston.

"You're house? I here visiting Belle" said Gaston taking a step closer smiling down at Louie.

"Well any man can see its distressing her, whatever, conversation you picked to have with her! Be a gentlemen and please leave before I have to make you!" hissed Louie not afraid to stand up against the towns best hunter when it came to his sister.

"Is that a threat?" growled Gaston grabbing Louie by the shirt, his strong hand pulling Louie up into his face. "You're just a child. I bet you haven't had a beating before in your life. Want me to teach you how to be a man?" He whispered the last past his lips dangerously close to Louie's supple pink lips.

"I'm more of a man than you will ever be" whispered Louie sneering up at Gaston.

"We'll see" said Gaston with a smirk his anger fading and being replaced by lust as he gazed down at Louie's angry face. Gaston loved it when Louie got angry, his eyes burn with so much fire. It was a silent challenge to Gaston, one he would like to take on. Louie would have no idea what was happening. Louie was just so innocent. He wouldn't know what Gaston had planned for him until the last minute when Gaston finally did thrust inside him.

Louie bit his lip as he saw something change in Gaston's eyes. He wasn't sure what he was seeing in them but he didn't like it. Louie quivered with anger as Gaston kept smirking at him. Gaston's eyes darted down to Louie wet lips. "Let go of me, now, Gaston." Louie hissed in a shaky voice trying to keep the anger out of it. Louie was starting to fear what he saw in Gaston's eyes.

Belle quickly came up next to Louie placing a hand on Gaston's arm. "Please Gaston that enough" she said fearfully looking between the two.

Gaston leered down at Belle seeing her distress for her brother gave him an idea. "Say yes Belle and we can all be happy" he said.

"What!" growled Louie "You bastard! Don't you dare try and force her into anything!" Louie looked over at Belle "Don't let him do this"

"Would you shut it for awhile" said Gaston slamming his fist into Louie's abdomen. Louie gasped as he fell to the floor holding his stomach. "The grownups are talking."

"Gaston! You monster what do you think you're doing!" cried Belle going to grab Louie but was blocked by Gaston.

"Relax Belle. Things don't have to be like this. I love you Belle. I want to look after you, keep you safe for the rest of my life. Come on Belle you know I can provide for you. Just one word is all I want" said Gaston backing Belle up against the front door.

"The only one you love Gaston is yourself! Why would I show you anything but hate after what you just did to Louie!" Belle yelled.

"Belle his fine..."

But his words were cut sort as Gaston felt a sharp pain on his back. It pressed onto his flesh bruising but not breaking the skin. Gaston slowly looked around to see a Louie glaring up at him a sword held firmly in his hand. His statue told Gaston he knew how to wield a blade. "Get out" he growled his eyes had grown a deeper green as pure hatred ran through him. What he wouldn't give to cut Gaston down now for what he had tried to do to his sister.

Gaston eyes showed flicker fear for a second. He backed away for Belle his eyes on the blade. Being a hunter he was not stupid enough to play around in this situation. "You're bold Louie. To threaten someone with a weapon you could be arrested for this." He said reaching for the door.

"I know" said Louie accepting the truth of the matter. "But that will not stop me from running you through Gaston. I would give my life to protect the ones who are dear to me. I will not let you bully Belle into anything she doesn't want. Remember these words Gaston, for I will not hold back next time."

To Louie's surprise Gaston just smirked back at him as he step out onto the porch "I hope you don't Louie, for you will need that strength for what I have planned for you. I won't report you only for one reason..."

What was Gaston thinking, Louie wondered. What did he want for me?

"I'll be back for you Louie" with that Gaston left the house to meet the crowd of well wishers outside.

"Back to the tavern!" Louie heard Gaston yell out before he slammed the door shut. Sliding the sword back into it's sheathe he looked back at Belle. Belle was in his arms in seconds hugging him to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked pulling him away to look him over. "Gaston, that brute, I don't believe he hit you!"

"I'm ok" said Louie with a small smile.

"Come sit" said Belle ushering him over to the table "I made chicken soup for lunch. I just hope it's still warm"

Louie watched his sister with a tender smile as she fussed over the soup pot. Tasting and adding more things to it. He knew all she wanted to do was forget about what had happened and just enjoy the time they had. "Aramis told me to say hello" he said knowing this would get a reaction out of her. Sure enough the sound of a spoon dropping reached his ears as he got up to help Belle finish it off.

"Really, how kind of him." She said as slight blush being to form on her cheeks. "Maybe you can take some soup back for him when you leave."

"Sure" said Louie with the mischievous smile. Really those two were so obvious. "Maybe you could come deliver it to him yourself"

"No, it ok" Belle said a little to quickly. "I'm sure his very busy what with the race coming up and all. Plus I still have a lot to get done today. No, maybe another time"

Louie sat back down as Belle began to serve out the soup. "Very well" he said leaving it at that. Making a mental note to himself to get them to 'accidently' bump into each other sometime.


End file.
